A Kiliel
by Death to elves
Summary: She wasn't expecting it and neither was- Oh, alright. He might have planned the whole thing. Fili sure seemed to guess what was going to happen.


"Tauriel?"

"Yes, what is it, my prince?"

Kili smiled a little at the Silvan Elf. He was not her prince, but no matter how many times he had mentioned that to her, she would just laugh lightly and call him 'my prince' again as if to tease him. And he didn't care, after all she was the one who held his heart.

"I was thinking-" Kili started to say when Tauriel interrupted with, "That's different."

"Love, that isn't nice! Anyway, I was just thinking that I have nothing to do this evening and I know you don't have anything on your agenda, so I was wondering if you would come to my quarters."

The red-head nodded. "Yes, I think I shall join you for a little while."

Kili grinned brightly and took her hand. "Well, then come on."

It had been almost a year since Erebor had been reclaimed from the dragon Smaug and the Battle of the Five Armies, as it was called, had been fought. The Lonely Mountain was being rebuilt to surpass its former glory and was the pride of any Dwarf in Middle-earth. The halls were brightly lit with torches and sounds of many booted feet could be heard for most hours of the day. In that time, Tauriel, the former captain of Thranduil's Guard, had answered the question Kili of Ered Luin had asked her:_ Do you think she could have loved me?_ The answer was yes, she could, and more than that, she did.

The way to the Royal Chambers was not very hard to find, if you knew where it was that is. It had taken Kili days to remember the way, but now he knew it by heart now and led Tauriel down different halls, turned many corners until they were finally at their destination. Some Dwarves that saw them pass, shook their heads at the odd Prince Kili and his lady love. Just as they were about to go into Kili's quarters, Fili came out of his own (which were right next to Kili's) and looked at them with a smirk. 

"Don't get into trouble, little brother," he said, "After all, there's no telling what might happen."

"Oh, shut up and shove off, Fee." Kili replied as his face blushed scarlet and Fili laughed. "Alright, alright. But don't say I didn't warn you."

If looks could kill, Fili would have been dead twenty times over with the way Kili was glaring at him. "It's not like I've never been with Tauriel before without people staring at us."

Kili opened the door to his rooms, let Tauriel pass and then followed her after giving Fili one last glare for good measure, which only had his brother laughing again. The Dwarf prince shut the door behind him and sighed. "Sometimes you really want to hit a guy."

Tauriel smiled and shook her head while making herself comfortable on the sofa that was before the fire place. Kili came over and sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing a small kiss on her cheek. She snuggled up to him with a contented sigh and watched the fire crackle away with the warm sensation she always got in her stomach when her lover was close.

For a few minutes there was no sound or movement and then Kili's hand came up to stroke her long red hair very softly. As Tauriel relaxed into his touch, his fingers brushed her cheek, gently turning her face towards him and the moment her gaze met his, he devoured her lips in a passionate kiss. She kissed him back, the warm feeling making her insides buzz as his hands began to slide up her sides and then he did something no one had ever done before: His fingers started to trace the curves of her breasts. The Elf maid was surprised and her hands went to his chest to push him away, but instead her fingers curled into the fabric of his tunic and pulled him closer. Kili broke off the kiss to giving them both a chance to breathe and rested his forehead against hers. She leaned against him before she started another kiss, this time Kili's tongue brushed her lips apart and explored her mouth. Tauriel pushed Kili over so that he was laying on his back without breaking their kiss to straddle him. With her hands still on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat pounding.

The Elf pulled back after a little while and looked into Kili's deep brown eyes. What she saw there didn't really surprise her: love, want and need. Tauriel knew what was going through Kili's mind, if she stopped now then nothing would happen, but if she kept going then something would happen that she had never felt before. It was a very tempting thought to Tauriel and she wondered what it would be like to just this once let Kili go on to one of the most basic actions in the nature of living things, and so, before she was even thinking about it, she reached out and started to tug on the laces of her lover's tunic. She didn't need to look at him to know that he was a little surprised and that a grin was starting to spread across his handsome face.

When the Elf-maid was almost done the tunic laces, she became aware of Kili's thick but nimble fingers working at the laces in the back of her dress and they were almost completely loosened. A moment later, he was pulling the collar of the dress down, revealing the pale, smooth skin of her shoulders and giving him a glimpse at her breasts. By that time she was done with his tunic and was lifting it up. Kili helped her get it off of him and she feasted on the sight of his masculine chest and abdomen, dark with curly hair and hardened with muscles from a life of honest work and weapon training. She felt heat pool in her stomach and trickle downwards, making her ache in the sweetest of places. _No wonder he's never taken his shirt off before if this is what happens_, she thought.

Kili was getting continuously uncomfortable in his trousers, but at the moment he was still working on Tauriel's dress. Her hands joined his and soon she was in only in her stockings, underwear, and bra. The feeling of her soft skin under his rough fingers and calloused hands gave him a surprisingly large bolt of male arousal and he felt himself warming up, his heart thumping nearly out of control. Tauriel let him roll them over so that he was on top and he buried his face in her neck, his stubble scratching her, and groaned, "O _Love!_" The rasp in his voice made her insides turn to jelly and she shivered. They probably weren't going to make it to the bed.

Somehow (neither of them remember), they ended up on the rich carpet covering the floor, kissing fiercely, their hands moving over each other's bodies. Prince Kili slowly pulled back from her lips to press hot kisses down her neck as his fingers caressed her, forcing a moan from her. He was halted by her bra which meant there was only one thing to do. It had to go. And it did, non-too gently, either.

Tauriel wasn't ready for the burst of pleasure when Kili's tongue twirled around her nipple until it hardened and she arched her back to press herself closer to his body. A gasp left her. Then Kili went to her other breast, fondling the soft tissue with one hand and giving it experimental licks until she couldn't stand his teasing. So the Dwarf began to move down the length of her stomach, his warm breath so close to her skin and the roughness of the stubble making it nearly impossible for her to breathe.

The Elven woman felt the liquid heat between her legs grow warmer when her lover started to unclothe her most privet of areas in the slowest speed possible. It was torture to her when he did not stop there but went on down her legs, discarding her underwear and then worked on removing her stockings while pressing kisses to her feet, then her calves, up her thigh, all the way to her navel. While Tauriel was concentrated on the feel of his lips, Kili suddenly slipped his hand in between her legs, one finger making its way inside of her. She had heard that the first time always hurt, but Kili was gentle and therefore it wasn't as bad as she had expected. He didn't try to go very deep at the moment to give her the chance to get used to the feeling of a foreign digit inside her body, and then he began to move his finger slowly in and out, picking a steady pace.

It wasn't long before Tauriel was moaning and starting to move along with him. And then he started stroking her. She arched her back, the flood of pleasure taking her by surprise and she made a sort of animal-like sound. Not long afterwards, she climaxed and he let her ride out the wave of orgasm on his hand as her hips bucked and she would have cried out if Kili had not kissed her right then.

Kili was far from done, though, and so was Tauriel. She knew that what she just experienced was only a taste of what he could really give her and she was determined to have it all. And what better time than now? Kili was still aroused and so was she.

During their kiss, Tauriel's hand went to Kili's pants and undid the buckles to slip her hand inside, her soft fingers brushing across his hardened shaft. Kili's whole body tensed and Tauriel knew she had just made everything heat up more as the young Dwarf pushed into the kiss with even more fever than before. Impatiently would be an understatement to the way both Elf and Dwarf were quickly being rid of the last of the prince's attire.

With the feel of Kili's hand snaking across her bare skin, moving with a light touch over sensitive places and soon she could feel the pleasure and heat from before building up. She took a closer look at Kili and realized that his muscles had toned out a lot. It was a very gorgeously arousing sight to see. Her soft hands started to trace the outlines of the finely distinguished, masculine muscles of his sturdy and wonderful Dwarven physique. Kili's eyes narrowed and lost focus for a moment or two as her touch brought streams of comfort and excitement coursing through his veins, making his blood hot. He nipped her neck and left a mark.

Tauriel was back to where she had been when Kili fingered her, all flushed and aroused, wanting him to go on and to give her what she needed. But Kili was a teaser; she knew that all too well. This time, if he kept almost letting go and then pulling away again, she was going to kill him or at least give him a reason hurry up. "Kili, if you don't finish this, I'm going to scream," she panted and he chuckled. "If you scream then I will be unable to complete this. And I always finish what I start."

The sound of his voice let her know that he couldn't keep this up long. He was tormenting himself as well, teasing his own body. Tauriel moaned and shifted under his weight and Kili drew a sharp breath. Yes, he wasn't going to last long at all.

And then came _the _moment, the small fraction of time when Kili entered Tauriel's slick entrance. It was a perfect fit. Tauriel gasped and Kili echoed her sound, beginning to move in and out. He had never done this before, but he was liking it. No, loving it. Her warmth surrounded him and her sounds urged him on as he began to thrust into her faster and harder. She moved along with him to meet his thrusts and attempting to keep him in longer. She moaned his name and he grunted, his hot breath on her skin, and soon a jumbled of Khuzdul words spilled out of his mouth.

Wet skin met wet skin, and the sound was almost completely muted out by the soft noises the she-Elf was making. Sweat formed, goosebumps raised hair, pupils dilated, soft sounds were uttered, and muscles pulsed. Then, finally, they reached climax together. Powerful contractions brought them such a flood of pleasure, comfort, and happiness that they both could not stop their vocalizations. Kili's release was warm, pure heat, and Tauriel felt it swirl around inside of her for a second.

Then it was over. Their breathless pants were the only thing heard in the room except for the crackle of the fire in the fireplace. Kili rolled off of her and laid on his back next to her, closing his eyes and attempting to get his breathing down to normal. They both were too exhausted for words and neither of them moved until Tauriel inched closer to her Dwarf and laid her head on his chest. She listened to the pounding of his heart and the sound of oxygen filling his lungs for a long while. Their silence went unbroken for neither Elf nor Dwarf were ready for words. His strong arm wrapped around her slender body and pulled her closer, she kiss his chest over his heart, but that was all.

Until Tauriel began to giggle. Kili groaned. "What's so funny?"

"If I ever had any doubts about the contents of your trousers, I think you convinced me that they are untrue," Tauriel managed to say and then started to laugh again. Now the prince was also laughing. "Good, I'm glad. You should have searched me sooner."

She nodded. "Aye." And then after a bit of thought, she smacked his shoulder. "You big ham."

"I am not a ham, My Love. I am a Dwarf." He was back in his usual playful mood.

"You are too a ham."

"And why is that?"

"You planned this whole thing."

"Did not."

Tauriel raised an elegant eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe. For all I have come to know about you and your schemes, you could have written: 'Make love with my fiancée this evening' on your schedule."

Kili grinned. "That does sound like me, yes."

_**A/N**_** I'll have you know that this is the longest thing I have ever written. Ever. And it took me about a month to do, but I'm proud and I hope that you enjoyed it. I've not really written Kiliel before and I haven't exactly had any experience with rated "M" either, so please don't be too hard on me. *shy smile with puppy eyes***

**Anyway, I have decided not to mark this as complete if anyone wants me to add another chapter or two. I will warn you that I have only just been able to write again through school, family matters, and Battle of the Five Armies**.

**If you see any mistakes, say so, and I'll edit them out. Please drop a review in the box down there to let me know what you think about this and (maybe) an idea for another chapter, or you could send me a PM. Thanks. :)**


End file.
